gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Devilman:The Birth
Devilman:The Birth is an OAV from 1987 based on the Devilman manga (mainly the 1nd volume). Its got pretty awesome animation and music and the English dub is so bad its good, homie! Summary It starts with naked angels in prehistoric earth. then they get f'd by demons. so they start nuking the place. oh and this big thing with a high rank angel is floating with abominous creatures in it. millions of years later, Akira's rents find frozen demons in the south pole. then threy wake up and violently kill em (see Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene on how his momk got it) later, after school, Akira checks on the rabbits. and they're dead. Some leather clad homies slagged em with a slingshot and take a hit on akira as he protects the surviving rabbit. when he refuses to hand it over to be f'd dead by em, Mantaro Chain‏‎ nails akira in the skull with a bike chain. impressed by Akiras toughness, he lets em go as Miki arrives. Miki tends to akira's wounds. As akira and miki walk home to happy music, things turn creepy as Ryo shows up and miki thinks hes a chick (see Devilman manga vol 5 to get the hidden meaning behind it). Ryo takes akira to his place and tells him his dad committed suicide after becoming possessed by a daemon (why not at a prayer?) also dad tried to slag ryo and chopped up ryo's dog john/joan. at ryo's place he shows akira the Demon Mask and he freaks out. realizing demons are back to take over da urth and no one will believe them if you say; "hay homie! daemonz r at da south pole! we gotta nuke it!" they have one other option. but 1st they gotta get da f outta there as demons are after em! they drive away but the car gets possessed and they blow it. a piece survives and tentacle grabs ryo's leg and akira's gun, so akira grows some gon adds and runs up to it like a bada55 and blows it apart! (wait, a piece survives, grows tentacles, and attacks them on their own? its john carpenters the thing!!) akira and ryo return to the house and sneak inside. and its revealed the only way to beat a demon is to be one. (still could just pray) so they gotta fuse with one, and control it by being pure of heart or w/e(wait, ryo isn't pure hearted. he's one stone cold mother...). so they open the door and its a f--kin sexy drugs and rock party. so when people lose their senses its easier for demons to control em(this is actually true. in the Bible it says the people who dont get into heaven and one is "sorcerers". in the original greek the word used is "Pharmacia" which means drugs. as drug use and altered mental states lowers your spiritual defenses and lets wicked spirits have easier access to you. same with alcohol). akira worries that all the people there will be turned and its gonna be just ryo and him against so many. but ryo points out that their mission to defend humans from the demons is pretty much the same thing so if thei fall here it wont matter as they wouldn't last anyway(man that's good writing. Go Nagai really gave it his A game here) So akira has booze and parties as ryo stabs the place up with a broken beer bottle. he gets his a55 kicked by punks and akira gets some chick rubbing his face in her t-ts. then the chick turn into a b00b mouth monster and the other people turn too. akira didn't turn and neither did ryo. and they're in a room full of demons! (maybe a prayer would help?) Akira freaks out and runs but hes scared senseless and amon takes over him. he turns into Devilman and busts the mouth t-t girls head with one hand. he sez he's not amon and violently kills the demons as ryo is astounded his kind gentle akira is a bada55 monster enjoying splattering these abominations. later akira turns back and is nude. he finds ryo and cries out as the credits play and we get beautiful orchestral music. the end Characters *Akira Fudo *Ryo Asuka *Miki Makimura *Reijiro Fudo *Sumiko Fudo *Dosu-Roku *Mantaro Chain‏‎ Trivia "add what you can" Cameo's Pretty sure theres none. Might've missed it if there were Category:Anime Category:OVA Episodes Category:Horror Category:Gory Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Devilman: The Birth Category:Fantasy